Richard Hughes
Richard Hughes is a character and also the main antagonist of the Epilogue missions in the video game Saints Row. After his demise at the end of the first game Richard leaves a lasting presence in the series, such as the rise of the Ultor Corporation and the creation of STAG. He was voiced by Clancy Brown, who also played Captain Byron Hardley in The Shawshank Redemption, and Mr. Krabs from the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. Biography Events of Saints Row Richard Hughes was an Alderman and a corrupt mayoral candidate in Stilwater and was Marshall Winslow's chief political rival. Hughes was running a potentially unsuccessful campaign against the incumbent candidate. Hughes' plan was to redevelop the Saint's Row District, which took a critical response from the people of Stilwater with many worried about displacing the homeless, however he does take notice to the gang activity in Stilwater and decides to use more extreme methods to cheat his way into office. After the Saints came out on top on the gang wars, Hughes has Monroe arrest Saints leader Julius Little, leaving The Protagonist in charge of the Saints. While the election seems to be in Winslow's favor, Richard has Monroe strong arm The Protagonist into killing Winslow2, as a result Hughes is handed the election. The Saints decide they had enouth of Monroe, so the Protagonist and Dex assassinate him in a massacre during Winslows funeral, along with a large number of the Stilwater Police Department. Hughes calls The Protagonist and invites him to his yacht claiming he wants to make peace and that Julius will be there so that they can reach an agreement. On Hughes yacht, he first greets The Protagonist thanking him for killing Winslow and compliments him for killing Monroe to keep suspicions off of him. Hughes finally reveals his motives to The Protagonist. He tells him that The Saints are now his scapegoats, so Hughes now has government backing for the plan to be given a go, telling to Protagonist that he was going to "level your community and salt the earth." Just as the confrontation comes to a close Hughes prepares to order his men to kill the Protagonist, a bomb detonates on the yacht. Post-''Saints Row'' In Saints Row 2, it is revealed that Hughes was killed in the explosion, the Protagonist was put into a coma, and that Julius was the one who set the bomb. Sometime in the next several years, Ultor takes over Hughes urban renewal plan, using the gang violence in Saint's Row to push it forward. Saint's Row is leveled and completely rebuilt, and a statue of Hughes was built on a small island near the Phillips Building. Hughes' widow, Monica, successfully runs for Mayor, no doubt due to the death of her husband. In Saints Row: The Third Monica becomes a senator and returns to Stilwater to build a memorial bridge in her husband's honor. However during the opening the bridge is destroyed during a confrontation between the Third Street Saints and a gang called the Luchadores. This leads to the creation of STAG, the primary antagonistic faction in the game. In Saints Row IV a memorial of Richard is seen in the old Saints Row Church in Benjamin King's simulation. Licensing This page is derived from the "Richard Hughes" article on the Saints Row Wiki, licensed under CC-BY-SA. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Orator Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Kidnapper Category:Spouses Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:In Love